You'll get me back
by Kensi JJ
Summary: Kensi was hurt after she was made in an op. What happened and why is Deeks blaming himself? Will they become stronger as partners or has this op torn down the door back to the past and some sense of normality. Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know my other story is nowhere near finished but I've been working on this idea for a while and I want to get some suggestions with where to go with it.

You'll get me back chapter 1

Prologue

How had it got to this point? How had it got to the point that his partner was in surgery fighting for her life? He promised he would protect her but she was taken on his watch and now he had to face the fact that Kensi would never be the same. He only hoped that she could forgive him. She had put her life in his hands. How could they come back from this? How could anyone come back from this? His only hope was that she would be able to forgive him for what he did to her. He let her be used for compliance and he let them get away. How could she trust his judgement if he was so in love with her he couldn't even risk taking a shot that could have prevented her from getting hurt further.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. The second chapters finished please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome but if you don't like it give me ways to improve, don't just say its rubbish or weak I am pleased with the size of the response I got 5 follows within a few hours of being posted. Give me suggestions to improve and I'll do my best. Feedback coz its you guys who Inspire me to write more. Sorry about the length of this Authors Note.

You'll get me back chapter 2

72 hours earlier

It had started as an ordinary day. Sam was early Callen and Kensi were on time and Deeks was late. No change there and everything was moving like it normally would. At about 11 Eric whistled from the platform indicating there was a case in ops. Everyone rose from their chairs and walked towards the stairs glad they were off paperwork duty for a while. They hadn't had a case all week and they were glad to get out of the office for a while. Eric briefed the team on the string of attacks on Navy Marines wives or girlfriends. Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam split up to interview the victims to gather as much info as possible on the perpetrator and any links between the victims. They interviewed all 11 victims between them but came up with nothing. They had no idea how the victims were connected or how they were chosen but they weren't going to stop looking. They gathered all info on the victims movements over the last month since the attacks began. They had no idea how 11 victims were not connected but still were attacked. No ones life overlapped and unless they met at a Marines event but the problem was that within the last three months there had been no known events so it was unlikely. Then a leaflet caught Deeks eye and he pulled it over towards himself. He started rummaging through the piles until he found another. He kept searching and found eleven in total.

"Guys, this has been planned for months. The last time our victims were in the same place was 4 months ago at the Marine gala fundraising event," said Seeks.

" Sam you were there did you see any of the Vic's?"asked Callen.

"Yeah, actually I saw them and actually spoke with the Marines they were with," Sam replied.

"Guys, if Sam was at that event with Michelle couldn't that make her a potential target?" Kensi asked.

Everyone in the room looked at her as her words sunk in. Sam got up but no sooner than he did his phone rang.

"Damnit, Hello," Sam said.

"Sam, help me please I'm at home and Kamran here," came the weak response from Michelle.

Eric was already tracing the call. Kensi and Seeks had already left to their car, Callen hot on their heels. Sam raced from ops, jumped in the car and they were on their way to Sam's house within seconds. On the other end of the line, Sam could hear his wife and daughter screaming...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey guys. Wow this story took off quick only on the third chapter and already 12 followers. I had writers block for a while and I had a load of exams but I should be updating regularly from now on hopefully once a week. I have an idea where this fic is going to go but I'm not sure so I would love some ideas. Also I know the summary said Kensi was going to get hurt but I need to lead up to that and this is the best way to do so. Reviews lead to faster updates( hint hint)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NCIS ~LA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time seemed to stop but then the team snapped into action. Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi all ran from ops to their cars while Eric and Nell worked on hacking Sam's security feeds so they could look at what was happening. Hetty just stood where she was, extremely tight-lipped watching 'the wonder twins.' Less than ten minutes later, both cars had reached Sam's house, 3.4 miles away from ops. He ran to the door, the rest of the team on his heels. They drew their weapons and entered the house. Callen and Sam cleared the ground floor, Kensi and Deeks the first floor. Lay on his kitchen floor, Sam saw his wife blood all around her. Meanwhile upstairs Kensi entered Kamran's room and found her unconscious lying in a pool of blood below her. In a word, she was disgusted. Not that someone could do this but that they would, especially to a child. She heard Sam telling Eric to get an ambulance for Michelle.

"Eric, get two I found Kamran in her room and she's in a bad state," she said over the comms.

Hearing that news, Sam then bombarded her with questions and Deeks came running. Seeing her small shape this way he came over and helped put pressure on the second major wound. Over the common, Eric said the EMTs were about 3 minutes off. Then they heard Sam say one thing

"Deeks, come and help Callen, I need to see my daughter,"

With that, he scrambled up the stairs and when he reached her room Deeks left to help Callen. As he entered, Kensi was still trying to rouse Kamran.

Deeks went downstairs and he couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Michelle. They had dinner as a team/family a week ago but now she was bruised and bloody. However, he couldn't see as much blood as he had seen around Kamran. Had he tortured Michelle by making her watch her daughter get hurt? He hoped not because she was just a young child. He went over to Callen to find out how he could help and he said to support her head while Callen while he showed the paramedics through. He brought the first lot through to Michelle, relieved Deeks and told him to lead the rest up to Kamran. Upstairs, Sam asked Kensi to ride with her and keep him updated on her condition so he could go with Michelle. She agreed and when the paramedics had pressure on Kamran's wounds she handed the keys to Deeks, telling him what Sam had said. Sam watched as his family were loaded into ambulances. He climbed into the one Michelle was in and Kensi climbed into the other. Callen and Deeks climbed into the cars and all four vehicles headed towards the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hi guys here's chapter 4 thanks for any reviews/ follows/ favourites you're what inspires me to write. Obviously I don't own NCIS LA otherwise this might be on the show not on this site. Review with feedback or ideas.

You'll get me back chapter 4

When they got to the hospital, the ambulances split up taking Michelle to the adults A&E and Kamran to the childrens. Kensi stayed beside the gurney until Kamran had been taken into surgery when she was directed into a small waiting room. Her phone rang and she answered it, assuming it was Sam wanting an update on his daughter. She was surprised that it was all silent and checked the number. It said unknown. Then a voice was heard from the other end of the line.

It said, "Kensi, I know you have seen what I did and I want you to know that I did it all for you."

"Who is this?" she asked.

"An...admirer shall we say," the voice responded.

"Well, I would like to give you a reason to be admiring me and if I don't know who you are then does that mean you're another one of them creepy stalkers that follow you around?" she inquired.

"Mock all you want, I will have you," was all that the voice said before hanging up.

She spoke into her earpiece, giving Nell the number to trace. Her phone rang again and she checked the caller ID. It said Sam. She answered it and started a flow of words before he said a thing.

"She's in surgery, no I haven't had an update since she went in, yes I will call when I know more, no I'm not gonna leave, I will make sure I'm kept updated an Kamran's condition, the second I have information you'll have it. I fully expect to be kept updated on Michelle's condition, I'm in surgery waiting room number 5 at the children's A&E and yes I will take Deeks of your hands if he is being irritating but make sure he brings coffee. Did I miss anything? And yes, I did guess which questions you were going to ask," she said.

"Thanks, you're down as one of her emergency contacts so that shouldn't be a problem and Deeks went for our coffee when he comes back I'll send him to get you one and meet you their. Oh and Kensi, thanks," Sam said.

"Its okay, how's Michelle?" Kensi asked.

"She's having an MRI scan followed by xrays to check she'll be okay but she's not too bad. Definitely not as bad as my baby girl," he said.

"She's strong she'll get through this, I promise and I'll make sure she's being looked after. I gotta go, Nell's phoning and I think she has something for me," she replied.

Sam hung up and she thought about the little girl that was fighting for her life in the surgery right now. Something felt off but she wasn't sure what and Nell didn't deliver any good news. The phone used to call her had been a burner paid in cash and dumped straight after he had hung up. All that could happen was that she hoped the girl she thought of as a niece, little Kamran, made it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Hey guys I finally have an update for you and I just want to say how amazed I am at the response to this story. Please can you review more it speeds up updates ;)**

 **Anyway thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy.**

 **KensiJJ xoxo**

You'll get me back chapter 5

"Kamran Hanna," was called from across the room. Kensi leapt up desperately.

"Yes, is she OK?" asked Kensi.

"She is okay in the sense that she is stable but she lost a lot of blood and she is still in critical condition. Her injuries were severe and the fact that she is still here is a miracle in itself, especially considering her young age. Her head injury in itself caused significant damage including a skull fracture. The concussion is severe so we will dim the lights in her room but we won't need to worry about that for now as we have placed her in a medical coma. This will give her the best chance of survival as it will rest her badly. Miss Blye, I have to tell you the survival chances aren't great but she's obviously a fighter and I'm sure you know that improves her chances drastically. Now, I'm having trouble reaching her mother so do you know any way of contacting her?" the doctor enquired.

"She's in the hospital too but I'll phone her dad now, we work together," replied Kensi.

The doctor nodded and informed her that when they had Kamran settled a nurse to take her to the child. When he left, Kensi pulled out her phone and called Sam. She told him everything and she didn't miss the sigh of relief when he heard Kamran was out of hospital or the sharp inhalation when he found out she had a fractured skull and had been placed in a medically-induced coma. She asked for an update on Michelle and her heart sank when Sam said she was still in surgery. She didn't see how this had happened and was worried for those she considered family. When Sam hung up Deeks arrived with coffee and doughnuts. She took the coffee but rejected the doughnuts and that was a clear indicator of how nervous Kensi actually was. When the nurse eventually came back Kensi got up anxiously and followed her into the intensive care unit to see the young girl. When she got there, there was so many wires and bandages on Kamran she was barely visible beneath them. Kensi knew there and then that the people who did this were going to suffer. After a further hour and a half Sam called saying Michelle was stable and conscious. He also mentioned her constant worry about Kamran and how he wanted her to be able to visit her as soon as possible. She agreed and relayed the info back to Deeks who said he would talk to Kamran's doctor to see what they could do. Then Kensi hung up and when Deeks got back with the feedback told him she was going to the bathroom and a breath of fresh air and telling him very clearly that if he left her he was going to end up with a world of hurt. He got the message and stayed beside her. Meanwhile Callen was taking Michelle's statement and was also arranging a protection detail for the both of them while they were in the hospital. When he was finished all he could do was think about what he was gonna do to the person who had done this.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Hey guys chapter 6 is ready. Please review and tell me what you think because I really appreciate it. Not mine obviously.**

 **Here's chapter 6**

 **Kensi Ziva JJ Blye xoxo**

You'll get me back chapter 6

When Kensi returned to Kamran's room, her nurse was checking her stats and her doctor was talking to Deeks. He nodded and the doctor left.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"The doctor has fixed it up for Michelle to come and see Kamran for a while," Deeks replied.

"That's good, I think her and Sam are getting frantic because they haven't seen her yet and I really don't want an angry Sam kept from his daughter or an angry Michelle for that matter," said Kensi.

"They're on their way round, apparently Michelle is only being kept overnight for observation and then the doctors are gonna discharge her so from tomorrow they can both stay with her while we catch the schizophrenics who did this," said Deeks.

"Yes, I'm sure Sam is going to kill the person who laid a hand on his family when he sees them," said Kensi.

Just then, Michelle is pushed into the room in a wheelchair by Sam and they go straight to her bed. Callen walks in and stands back with Kensi and Deeks so they can stay beside their daughter without overcrowding the area. They are all furious and when Callen signals for them to leave the room, Deeks and Kensi don't hesitate and follow him straight out. He fills them in on what Michelle had told him and said that from the next day there would be a twenty four hour protection detail on Kamran and Michelle until they had caught the criminals. They agreed and when Eric and Nell phoned from ops found themselves hoping the criminals had slipped up and been caught on camera. Unfortunately, they hadn't but Eric had found another connection between past victims and Michelle. A week prior to their deaths all the victims had been to the same bar without their partners. It was a marine bar and mainly Navy men and their families visited it. If you were looking to target marines families, this was the go-to place. Hetty came over the com's, asking if Sam was holding up okay. Kensi and Deeks left this for Callen to answer and he answered vaguely. Then Nell told them that since so many people went regularly, it wasn't possible to locate one person who went regularly. Callen, Deeks and Kensi looked at each other. They knew it would have to be an undercover job and knew that Kensi would have to go in without them. But first they had to ask Michelle if anything was out of place at the bar. When he did, she said she had been out for a drink while he and Sam had watched Kamran. When he asked if she spoke to anyone unusual, she thought intently and nodded. She gave a description of a guy who had asked who she was waiting for and she had said no one. She said he had become quite fixated and left straight afterwards. As she worked with a sketch artist, Kensi got geared up. She was going undercover and she was gonna be the bait. Only Deeks felt something was wrong and he brushed it aside putting it to being worried about Kamran and Michelle. He watched as Kensi became clad in a short dress and six inch stilettos. Never had she looked so beautiful or so nervous...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated in so long I got stuck so if anyone has any ideas please le me know and I can attempt it. Anyway here's chapter 7 so let me know what you think

Kensi Ziva JJ Blye xoxo

You'll get me back

Kensi reached the club and descended the stairs to enter. She had to force herself to keep her mind on the mission and not the people she considered family fighting for their lives in the hospital. Kensi had come to realize that cases involving kids hit her harder and she had no idea why. But this was different. This was her one of her best friends daughter and wife that had been hurt and the success of this case mainly rested on her. She put on her iconic smile and started to dazzle her way closer to the suspect, trying to catch his attention. He was staring at her. She noticed but pretended to ignore him, hoping to play hard to get. He sauntered over and bought her a drink. She flirted casually, acting like a giggling schoolgirl who was looking for trouble. He bought it and after a few more drinks they left the bar with one another. Kensi left a tracker when they got out the car and planted bugs all over his house. She went to place a hidden camera when their suspect stormed in and grabbed her. He pulled the ear piece out of her ear and squashed it between two fingers. Kensi was then thrown to the floor by her hair and kicked into a full length mirror. The glass shattered leaving multiple wounds across her head, neck and arms. The suspect spared no time in cuffing her then kicking her until 4 of her ribs broke. He also kicked her in the head which left her quite dazed. Deeks stormed into the room and Kensi was viciously dragged to her feet. Held with a knife to her throat and a gun to her head, with broken ribs and a killer concussion there wasn't much he could do. Kensi's body fully protected the suspect and Deeks could do nothing but watch as Kensi was dragged away and thrown into the van. All he could think about was how this was his fault.


End file.
